dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Furea
Nova Furea Nova, is thought to be the last of a race of plasmatic organisms from a sub space some 60 million light years away from earth. This Race known as the altherians was wiped out in a war some one hundred thousand years before the earths formation Nova is the last of the leftover energy gathered together of these pho-tonic beings. however Nova did not come into existence until 10,000 years ago, compared to the other altherians however he is still a small child and it shows with his inexperience with concepts and all but sub-par combat prowess. floating aimlessly for thousands of years uncertain of what to do after the destruction of althea, Nova stumbled upon the milky way galaxy it was then that he came across our solar system belt it took five hundred years of research and processing of our solar system belt before Nova decided he would go to earth, upon landing on earth it was the year 1747, caught within the era of technological advancement Nova wandered the planet aimlessly searching for answers. people ran in fear of the altherian, thinking it a ghost. Nova finally began taking the guise of a young teenage boy with black hair to cut down on drawing attention. acquiring information about the human race and varying things Nova began to further its knowledge until it wanted more than to know about humans it wanted to become human, Nova perfected the art of taking a human like appearance and mainly identifies itself as a male although the altherian is capable of becoming female should the need arise. Having full understanding of human emotion Nova is able to simulate feelings and expressions that are human down to a tee however Nova does not actually feel these emotions but has mastered when to apply such expressions to certain emotions that the effect of emotion to those unaware is given. Nova is emotionless. and despite how human the altherian may appear it stays in a state of constant calm no matter the situation. nothing riles it nothing aggrivates it. the actions that it takes are always well thought and calculated. that being said Nova does have a sense of justice, and comprehends that if a life is in danger or if he is being threatened then he will do what he has to do to defend that which needs defending. well versed in multiple forms of combat and having a plasmatic body that burns at 1000 oF nova can fend for itself quite well. Nova due to the Mass genocide of the Altherian race it refuses to intentionally kill a living being. it will only do so if its absolutely forced to. in this present day and time and Nova is still making sense of the world having little friends to call upon it is always constantly self teaching. as the eras have changed so has his lack of knowledge and because of this it's always referencing events that transpired years ago. ultimately Novas objective is to live a normal human life and protect the living organisms of our planet, and it will do in whatever way necessary. []o[] Abilities []o[] []o[] Abilities []o[] Altherian pheromones: Altherian's have a peculiar phenomenon that occurs during Combat, their bodies respond to combat similar to an adrenaline boost in humans, once the pheromone releases a trillion small blue receptors of light, these small blue receptors appear as glittering dust sparkles. Novas natural altherian physiology keeps these small Receptors of light within a mile radius and although these receptors are seemingly harmless when bunched together in vast clusters they can be devastating. Stagnant energy conversion: an ability that the altheiran created, with the discovery of effective use of the altherian pheromone, the altherian race found when excited by foreign energy sources their pheromones had the ability of converting energy mass that had idled remained stationary after the opponent had projected it or even remnants of energy thought to have dissipated and convert them into viable energy that could be absorbed by the altherian. if energy is used anywhere within the proximity of Nova's Altherian particles they would begin to rapidly convert the energy that had either been projected away from the opponent or had been previously used for another attack into usable energy. this process would take one turn. the amount energy absorbed would depend on the amount of turns the foreign energy had been prepped and is always rounded down to half however the energy gained could never be less than one full turn of preperation and if it were it would be rounded to one full preparation interval. this energy would travel to novas form after being converted and become one with the altherian. Celestial Constructs: Nova could use the altherian pheomones for more than just the use of energy conversion using thick lines of manipulated particle mass Nova could turn them into weapons of hardlight that could be as sharp or as dense as the amount of turns it required to prep them. Nova could create attacks with these weapons slices or bashes that could produce high speed projectiles, that of they connected with their targets would be able to destroy the targeted areas on a molecular level. Nova could also enhance the density of these altherian particles to create thick walls and makeshift defenses on the fly such as thick walls or even a shield for himself (super traited, one combo point) once nova super traits his celestial constructs he can form multiple versions of his weapons simultaneously and even has the ability to gain telepathic movement over those specific constructs (hyper traited, two combo points) once Nova hyper traits his Celestial constructs they would take a more divine visage and gain their very own properties based on the type of weapon he would produce, however unlike the other variants of the celestial construct ability he could not form more than one object at once, and unlike the other variations of this ability each weapon has its own exclusive properties and break downs, the weapons from hyper traiting are based on obscenely destructive weapons found within Norse mythology. (abilities in the section below are currently locked out meaning they cannot be used until earned through plot) []o[] Hyper trait weapon 1 Nirvana []o[] Nirvana a bow said to pierce the very heavens, once created Nova would gain access to a long bow that would roughly be 5 feet in diameter a bow that would rival his own size with a bow string wound so tightly that anything fired from the contents of the bow would break the very barrier of sound traveling at mach 2, nova could even fire off multiple arrows at once in the form of trifold sixfold and tenfold arrow volleys, each variation of tri six and ten would require 1 2 3, turns of preparation repectively Nivana even comes with its very own finishing ability, Heavens requiem. heavens requiem is a blast so devastatingly strong that it is said to pierce the thickest hide and will shoot clean through even the most tempered armor, Heavens requiem appears as a flash of light, that upon release cones into piercing arrow of plasma energy that would travel just under the speed of light to keep physical mass, This ability would take seven turns of stored energy to even be considered. []o[] hyper trait weapon 2 caladbolg []o[] Caladbolg a weapon 4 and a half feet in width known for its speed and its ability to self empower its wielder giving them e enhanced reflexes reaction time and time almost 4 times that of a regular human being well above that of the standard fighter, Caladbolgs wielder could even produce seemingly impossible feats such as moving at mach 2 speeds, but only while holding the weapon. the blade of Caladbolgs very perception of time is so much faster than that of the norm that the blade itself is eternally coated in an aura of lightning that runs on exccedlingly high voltages over 2 million volts. Caladbolg even comes with two signature abilities, vorpal edge, an ability that caladbolg produces and is capable of with every slice of its blade, due to the sword giving its weilders heightened reflexes four times that of humans each slice of the sword could create small fissures between space that the slices occupy, on Novas command he could cause the sliced areas to explode in a potent storm of shocking energy this even applies to solid matter that the blade of caladbolg comes into contact with.Final cut the ultimate technique of Caladbolg requiring seven turns of stored energy. When using final cut the slice seems no different than that of any of caladbolgs other attacks that travel at the speed of sound, however there is a subtle change a shift in the physiology of the arm that swings the blade and in a moment a mere second interval after release caladbolg would focus all energy output into the slice itself this concentration of energy would be so great it would allow both blade and user to travel just under light speed, and only long enough for the user to deliver the attack, however in the moment of this attack novas physical mass would be almost astronomically high, his body density would be denser than even the heaviest and hardest metals, making him very difficult to damage. []o[] Hyper trait weapon 3 Tyrfing []o[] tyrfing a celestial blade forged through the blood of demons this weapon has an intricate passive ability that self empowers its weilder upon acquisition of this weapon anyone weilding the 7 foot blade would have the strength of ten men, the blade weiighing in at 200 lbs would ensure anyone chosen to weild it could do so. this weapon also slightly increases its users base durability stats by minute levels however the closer the weilder comes to death the demonic energy within the blade would then consume its wielder throwing them into a state where there strength and durability would become 30 times that of a humans heightening them to super-human levels, the weapon even comes with its own ultimate ability. Tempered might. during the act of using tempered might an ability that takes seven turns of stored energy to use Nova would temporarily be able to stave off damage the pain would still apply to his form however in the moment of using this slice his body would be swathed in a demonic aura that would ensure his attack would go uninterrupted no matter how much damage he had sustained during the duration of combat or even while initiating the attack itself, upon releasing the slice he would attempt to cleave into whatever stood against tyrfing anything solid matter that this attack would come into contact with would be destroyed on even the sub-atomic level and could only be block by an attack that rivaled that strength of the weilder and could sustain the weight of the blade, if an attack could not meet or match these pre-requisites then this attack could not be blocked by anything of lesser value []o[] Hyper trait weapon 4 Gae Dirg []o[] Gae Dirg an 7 foot spear with a partisan blade spanning a foot and a half in size this spear is hailed in Norse mythology as the spear that pierced and shattered Lokis heart, the spear appears as an entirely white pole with an onyx black spear blade, since this blade is hailed so highly in quality its thought to be virtually indestructible, Gae dirg is capable of an absolutely devastating ultimate ability in the form of Excellion. Excellion's literal meaning means endless storm an attack that takes seven turns of stored prepartion by throwing Gae dirg skyward the entirety of the spear would vanish, the turn after vanishing the heavens would be rended asunder and Excellion would rain down upon a specific designated target. however anyone around the target would also be subsceptible to damage, the factor that determines who Gae dirg targets is based entirely on who Nova has brandished the blade at, however the scariest factor about Gae dirg is once its airborne and dissipates Nova would no longer be considered wielding the weapon so he could in fact create another Celestial construct, and its shown that Gae dirg goes very well with Tyrfing or Caladbolg. []o[] hyper traited weapon 5 godhand []o[] God hand a set of gauntlets forged from the broken chest harness of the ultimate overseer Odin, once enveloped around his hands Novas base attributes would be boosted to super human levels, in addition nova would be able to strike at speeds so fast that he could generate after images of his attack that would linger for a turn before becoming solid mass and fire themselves off in the designated direction the punches were thrown. Godhand would even be capable of its own ultimate ability. Acceldama Acceldama is an ability that takes seven turns of stored power by punching rapidly at the sky above him Nova would create balls of light surrounding his form up to eight and if he continued punching would create sixteen more that would appear behind his form in a state of stasis. this formation of light would occur in less than a second the entirety of this taking two seconds, once formed these balls of heated plasma burning at over 4000oF would mimic novas punching or kicking motions giving him a double tap effect whilst having the other 8 balls of light constantly spinning about his form in a shield like manner, Nova could even redirect these balls to attack the opponent all at oince in a simultaneous bombardment. General Information Name: Nova Age: 10,000 appears to be 17 however Weight: 135-285lbs depending on the amount of energy he's absorbed Height: 5'11 Eye Color: piercing blue Hair Color: Black originally though it varies frequently Blood Type: Altherian Stigmata X DoB: 11/24/2158 Favorite food: Raw energy deposits Apperance Novas appearance is highly inconsistent, he seems to prefer the urban look of the modern teen however, a black shirt, black pants and the like, he either wears black hightops or black boots. On occasion during his training sessions he can also be seen wearing fingers black gloves laced with weighted fabric, the tops of which are plated with stainless steel, these same gloves are usually seen when he enters combat. Behavior/Personality Novas personality is emotionless, due to the enslavement of the altherian race, during the time of their capture. they lost the ability to feel emotions, or even understand why other races surrounding them felt emotions. however Nova is able to simulate emotions, and make people feel as if it's currently experiencing these emotions that it's portraying. Though the emotions arent felt implication is enough and Nova does this in the hopes of one day being able to feel these emotions just as anyone around him is able to. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. ☀Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 4. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 5. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 6. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 7. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 8. You shall pursue pleasure. 9. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Nova follows these guidelines to the tee, but because of his contradictory personality he disregards bits of his personality which shows his personality fluxuates from chaotic neutral to chaotic evil and even in rare instances chaotic good Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation currently jobless. 'Fighting Style Base Styles: '''( Ex: Taichi) '''Boxing, kick boxing, karate, tai-chi- wing, chun, Ninjutsu, snake style kung-fu Novas fighting style isn't defined or set in stone however thousands of years of improvised fist fighting makes him quite the brawler and since his combat style has no distinct discipline allows him to fight however the situation sees fit 'Chi Base' (Optional) Chi Base Page With no clear understanding of Chi or the human physiology Nova could not access harness or even sustain any form of chi, or life energy. however since chi is a form of energy if it came into the proximity of altherian particles it could be manipulated. []o[] Altherian physiology attributes []o[] 'Weapon of Choice' Celestial constructs as they both a means of attack and defense. Allies/Enemies Allies:N/A Enemies: N/A Click Here! Locations PSTB (Point styled turn based) The combat system that i will be usually using in combat is roughly referred to as PSTB or the point styled turn based combat, this is a combat system that is currently in the beta stages of testing, and takes the entire dynamic of combat and alters it so that veterans and beginners of turn based combat can both enjoy it. this system uses various numbers and points to show what is occuring during combat. nothing is that much different from traditional T1 combat aside from the rules that are in effect to ensure that combat is not only fun for everyone participating but is fair as well. in this section we will cover various things such as the scoring system, the round system how status ailments work and special effects that take place during combat due to the PBS system. please read over and process all the information here as i assure you even though this combat style uses the same premise of T1 the varying differences are enough to redefine how combat is perceived even for veterans. Scoring The act of scoring is when a hit connects with an opponent based on the severity of the damage sustained that many points will be awarded to the participant that connects with the blow. below will list a number of connection terms and the amount of points awarded for the damage that is dealt Death blows or killing blows- 50 points. Dismemberment of limbs- 5 points. Damage to vital organs- 5 points. severe damage to vital organs- 10 points. Fatal blow- 10 points. Basic damage- 2 points. Combo damage- 2 points initially plus two more points for every other connected hit thereafter. meaty punches or kicks, forceful slams or power blows (heavy stand alone blows not used in combinations) 4 points. Ailment and affliction damage- 1 point unless it becomes severe then 3 points at an interval that occurs at the beginning of your turn. conceding or resigning from the battle- 50 points to the remaining party. Round system Due to the points that are used a battle consist of two rounds. a round is kept up with as the flow of combat continues and as connection occurs each connected hit is worth a point as is described with the scoring system and is added to your overall score once one participant reaches twenty five points that will conclude the first round of combat during this time combatants will be subjected to a time out period to discuss what happened during the first round, and during this intermission period participants will decide wether or not to continue the current battle that is ongoing, should they choose to stop after the first round then the winner will be the one who has the most points during the last round,posts will be read over and a score will be tallied to decide on the winner of the round, however if participants choose to continue combat for a second round then even if their scores exceed twenty five, the winners score will be rounded down to twenty five, and the losers score will be set to twenty. the last blow from the previous round if it has landed damage from that blow will be mitigated to its most minimal level, participants must then roleplay the act of backing off one another to a neutral standing position and the second round will start. Any afflicted status effects and bodily damage however will carry over into the second round, so keep that in mind. a fight however can reach a premature conclusion if a participant is killed before the second round can be agreed upon, as a killing blow is an automatic fifty points. Special terms and status ailments In this section special PBS terms and status ailments will be covered. Hard knockdown- Hard knockdown is state in which your character cannot get up easily from a position, an example being if someone with superhuman strength were to throw an opponent into a wall, you would be put into a state of hard knockdown, During a hard knockdown you cannot move from the position your character is currently placed. during your turn you must roleplay the act of being rendered immobile from the impact. since it lasts for two turns an opponent can attempt a followup during their turn, the only way to escape hard knockdown situations is with a technical point (will be explained during the combat points section) Wake up- the state in which you rapidly rise from a hard knockdown a wake up uses one technical point and can also be used during a combo to escape some of the received damage. Forced technical- a state in which you force an opponents wake up prematurely, this can occur after standing an opponent up after a hard knockdown and will cause a sub effect called reeling, where it will push back the opponents technical point regain by an additional turn. break- a special one time a fight effect if you make a mistake during your post and unintentionally do something that you did not mean to do that would lead to a premature death you can break the situation, the situation must be judged and must also be agreed upon by the opponent, during a break the otherwise lethal blow will be mitigated to minute damage and you will have a chance to continue the fight however using a break will deplete all of your remaining technical points and half your combo points in addition a break will make both combo and technical point regain take an additional turn to start again. Status effects There are varying status effects that are found within the PBS system this will make things a bit more interesting to the combat scenarios that can play out during the course of the role play some are unique ailments, a single ailment can stack or be applied to an opponent up to two times (there are exceptions to this as some can be applied more than twice) this list of ailments is not definitive, and is subject to change as more status ailments are thought of. once afflicted with an ailment you MUST roleplay that affliction during your post. and describe how it is affecting you. certain status ailments take two turns to take effect an ailment occurs during the moment it is applied unless stated otherwise Poison- a common ailment in the field of roleplay combat, during the act of being poisoned your characters movement speed will be reduced by a quarter of their maximum speed EX: if the afflicted user would swing a blade thats usually faster than ones eye can follow, they would have to change their wording to where there following slices would be visble and considerably slower. during the act of being severely poisoned your movement speed will be reduced by half of your estimated maximum speed,and if something is not done within 5 turns of a severe affliction you will die of poison.poison since it must travel through ones blood stream takes two turns to take effect. Burn- a status ailment caused applying excessive heat or flame to an area, a burn will reduce overall effectiveness by combat effectiveness by 35 percent (example) could not pick up the blade due to the burns being so severe (if they are severe burns) or hiding the singed area to avoid further damage (if they are minor) a burned area takes 1.5 times the normal damage of a non burned area. the act of being burned MUST be roleplayed if it is afflicted. Paralyses- an ailment that occurs when an opponent is electrocuted or subjected to a powder or liquid or an object that is intended to cause paralyses, the paralyses ailment is unique because if it is applied by liquid or object it takes two turns to take effect if it is afflicted with a bolt of lightning or lightning abilities then it is applied in the same turn. an opponent afflicted by paralyses cannot move for one turn if paralyses becomes severe you will be allowed to move,but will be subjected to becoming immobile every three turns,the act of paralyses MUST be roleplayed in the manner that it is afflicted. Freezing- an ailment that occurs when an area is or environment is cold, if the cold area or attack is specified at ten degrees or lower the freezing effect is applied, during freezing an opponents movement speed is reduced by 60 percent, if freezing becomes severe the opponent will be frozen in place for two turns upon being unfrozen the opponent will suffer from a sub effect called frost bite, frost bite will reduce over all combat effectiveness by 20 percent severe frost bite will reduce overall combat effectiveness by 75 percent, if frost bite goes beyond a severe standing limbs and ligaments can be lost due to them breaking off the act of being frozen MUST be roleplayed accordingly. Bleeding- Bleeding is a common ailment that is caused by excessive combat damage, applies mainly to cuts and gashes the severity of the wound depends on the severity of the ailment, minor bleeding has no real affect on combat performance however severe bleeding due to things like dismemberment or gashes that cause constant bleeding will, when bleeding becomes severe enough it will reduce overall combat effectiveness by 50 percent, once bleeding becomes severe you have 5 turns to fix the affliction or you will pass out from blood loss. to be noted for this to occur bleeding has to be extremely severe a bleeding nose or mouth will not get this result the act of bleeding MUST be roleplayed accordingly. Combo and technical points A combo point, can only be used on a connected hit, once connection occurs you may spend up to four combo points to extend the damage on the connected strike it is recommended to end a combo with a hard knockdown. since this will net you a potential advantage on your upcoming post. combatants will be awarded one combo point at the start of their turns this is referred to as a regain. however a player cannot exceed or have more than four combo points. A technical point is used in a situation where it would otherwise be hard to escape, techical points are also used for dodging and if you have no techincal points you will be unable to evade attacks and must take them while this does not mean you will lose evasion is a useful tool to have so use your points wisely unlike combo participants regain one technical point every two turns, this does not include the opponents turn this is two of your own turns. technical points can be used during a combo and are notoriously used for making opponents waste combo points, example an opponent combos but rather than wait until an opponent reaches the point of finish during the second hit spend a technical point and evade the remaining blow however since the opponent spent two combo points their last attack will still occur during this situation you can choose to block the final blow if you are able this will make your opponent waste two combo points and put you in an arguably more favorable position. a participant starts the battle with 5 technical points and cannot exceed or have more than five technical points at any given time. Clauses a clause is a rule that is in effect during every battle that occurs within the PBS style of combat these rules are here to even the playing field for everyone involved and not only make combat fair but more fun and a bigger challenge than in traditional T1 turnbased combat. OHKO clause- the one hit knock out clause is in effect for both participants at all times and ensures that the first connected hit from either combatant CANNOT be a death blow. this not onlt makes combat more enjoyable but lets people adjust to the flow of the battle and get into the swing of things a death blow so early on feels a bit unfair and sucks the fun out of combat. Combo clause- The combo clause ensures that an opponent cannot combo into a death blow, the only way to land a fatal or death blow is on a standalone hit. Affliction clause- The affliction clause ensures that the participant cannot subject a combatant to more than TWO status ailments at once Immunity clause- The immunity clause ensures that a participant cannot be Completely immune to every element or status affliction a character can only be immune to up to 2 afflictions (if you are immune to fire and ice you cannot be immune to poision and bleeding and vice versa) this list is subject to change at any given time as more clauses can be added at any moment to further balance out combat. This concludes the introduction of the PBS combat system i hope that anyone who uses this system finds enjoyment out of it and will help me test it so that i may further improve on it and ultimately make not only the most lenient but the most fun and fair combat turnbased style that i am able to. please if you have any suggestions AFTER personally using the system please leave comments so that i may take them into consideration yours truly -Nova Furea- 'Roleplay Selection' Training ground This is where My training posts will go once they are completed. 'APPROVED BY' ' Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun' Category:Generation 1